Chimera
Chimera is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Chimera is the offspring of Typhon and Echidna, the mother of beasts, and is the sibling of Cerberus and Orthrus. This monster breathes fire and is made up of parts from different animals; the general ones being the body and head of a lion, with a goat's head sprouting in the middle, and a snake's head for a tail. Other accounts include the Chimera being a three-headed animal, with a dragon being the third head. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race (''MT), Beast Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avatar Race *Last Bible'' *''Another Bible: Beast Race *Last Bible III'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona 5 Royal: Strength Arcana *Devil Children White Book: Beast Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Animal Race *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avatar Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Chimera's plug-in can acquired by players within the neutral route of the main episode after defeating Act 19's Cerberus boss. Players having followed other alignments can only obtain him by completing the Second Home Extra Dungeon and turning in one hundred of the neutral route's items. Chimera also appears alongside Genbu when he acts as a boss within Nakano's gold level Stone Site instance. He is a special double-fusion of Hanuman and Qing Long or Dominion and Sparna. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Chimera appears as a foe in the Challenge Quest Four Wings, Four Heads. He is found in the Ryogoku area of Ueno. His head is then taken by the Messenger Angel to become the head of a lion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Orthrus can teach Nanashi the Ziodyne, War Cry and Madness Nails skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Electricity and Physical skills. Provided that Nanashi can control the result, Chimera will evolve in Orthrus after its Demon Whisper event, when it learns its last skill at level 50. ''Persona 3'' ''Devil Children White Book'' A Chimera named Clay is the partner to the protagonist, Masaki Kuzuha. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Kem, he can be obtained by beating Mark in BattleNet ten times. Kem can perform the combo Spark Bolt with Boltrift. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= Null |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Shock Mega Claw Elec Boost |D-Skill= Thunder Reign Maragion Sukukaja |Password= b5a8iRweh#wkeAvj hwuhh#pdB-wjrQvs }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= : Poison |Normalattack= Physical, 1-2 hits, one enemy |Skill= Ziodyne\Innate Elec Pleroma\Innate Madness Nails\50 |Evolveinto= Orthrus |Evolveintolevel= 52 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Strength Arcana